A robot needs to monitor a pathway situation to avoid falling down or colliding with something when the robot moves. At present, a laser level gauge and a laser camera assist a robot by reading laser light to recognize the pathway situation. The laser level gauge needs to be calibrated when on the robot, but calibration by an operator who does the calibration upon his own experience of the pathway will cause deviation.